


Naneth Tauriel

by friedhotsauce



Series: Words to Middle-Earth [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, Self-Indulgent, Theraputic poem, prose, reassuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daughter of the forest, mother to all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naneth Tauriel

Do not send for Galadriel

For she will surely see her torn daughter in me

And send me to the west

I know, I know she means well

But her aura is too heavenly

Unbearably foreign

To my common grasp

 

Do not send for Arwen

Her voice is a soft and distant echo

And I am in an abyss

I know, I know she means well

But her skin seems to shine with the 

Fragility of sea-shells

She would surely break in my desperate clutches

 

Instead, send for Tauriel

Send for the daughter of the forest

To me in my

Seconds

Minutes

Hours

Days

Weeks

Months

Years

Of need

 

I am paralyzed

I am blind

I am deaf

I am mute

I choke on my own soul

 

The sky 

And eternal space

Pull and tug at my atoms

Taking me to a place

Of zero gravity

To make my heart ceasefire 

Why does the air refuse to enter my lungs?

 

The universe is so wide

And ever-expanding

The wind carries me to hell

Naneth Tauriel

Please rescue me

Save me from

These invisible claws

Ground me

Bring my feet

To touch soil rich

I long not for the silver in the sky

But for the gold

In tree roots

 

Naneth Tauriel

Help me

I am lost in the

Caves of my own making

Naneth Tauriel

Guide me home

Fix my tired heart

It hungers and thirsts

For tranquility

Long forgotten by my soul

 

In the darkness

A scene unfolds before me

Naneth Tauriel

I see a clearing

Coloured with all the shades of

Green and brown

A clear stream

Sings as it flows

The grass and leaves

Shower each other with compliments

The trees undulate

Calm as the atmosphere is

I am not

 

Naneth Tauriel

I lie

Naked and vulnerable

My extremity is on fire

Save for my hands

Which shake with cold

My legs are slack

And numb

They have abandoned 

The will to move

I knew not of their choice, until it was too late

 

Naneth Tauriel

I can’t breathe

Even the blood in my veins

Is panicked

They realize

Their journey

Is restricted between tight walls

Unstopping

 

Naneth Tauriel

I see night

I hate the dark

I always sleep with a light on

Naneth Tauriel

May I borrow your halo?

 

Exhausted

I ask for death

For it is a meal

I commonly wish for

On my menu of life choices

Naneth Tauriel

They say

That each strand of your hair

Is capable of storing

The sweetest of wines

Will you quench me?

 

Naneth Tauriel

You come into my

Fading peripheral view

The earthen angel

Has come for me

I am about to ask

“Is this it?”

But I don’t

As you pet my lips

Before a single syllable is ushered

I shy my body away

Naneth Tauriel

I am an unfortunate sight to behold

There is thick fur over this dark vessel

There is cellulite

There are scars

Not by cause of blade

But of acne

 

Naneth Tauriel

I expected you to do this

To smile

That rosy smile

And cradle me in your arms

Gently swinging side to side

Humming like a sparrow

Under your honeyed breath

Take me Naneth Tauriel

For I am your child

 

Pressing your smooth forehead

To my pebbled one

You take your healing hands

To either side of my rib cage

My chest is stuck

Tangled

Naneth Tauriel

Teach me how to live

Align me

Like the veins of a leaf

Symmetrical

Balanced

Like how you stand

So confident and proud

On the narrowest of tips

Of high-peaked mountains

 

A caramel wind swirls around your cheeks

And flows into my core

 

You drop me to the ground again

It is the most delicate of motions

But why?

Have you finished already?

Yes, my legs can move again

Yes, my body is no longer

Hyperthermic

Nor hypothermic

Yes, my heart has steadied

Yes, I am able to breathe

But Naneth Tauriel

I fear the return of this hellish moment

What am I to do next?

 

Naneth Tauriel

I am a lifetime away

From your

Guarding presence

Yet I feel

As if you are with me

In my bed at night

And sitting with me

During breakfast

And walking home with me

From school

And whispering 

Elvish lore

All the while

Into the shell of my ear

 

Naneth Tauriel

I still fear

I still fear the world that

Lies close and beyond

 

For now

I walk the trail of normality

All seems right

Only because

I know

You invisibly circle around me

In the wind

Slaying the demons of anxiety

 

So is my request

Send only for Tauriel in my

Seconds

Minutes

Hours

Days

Weeks

Months

Years of need

I need not a person more

This character

Of whom I pray to be

Non-fiction

Knows me

Better than I know myself


End file.
